


Birthday

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: A to Z系列第二篇





	Birthday

Birthday  
德拉科•马尔福失眠了。  
这一切都要怪哈利•波特几天前寄来的生日请柬。当德拉科看到那一沓被家养小精灵战战兢兢地放在自己卧室桌上的信件的最上方赫然躺着的红色信笺时，他几乎以为自己在做梦。救世主波特怎么会邀请自己参加他的20岁生日聚会？  
德拉科在黑夜中麻木地盯着墙上的一个污点出神，此时已经是七月三十一日的凌晨一点，而他还没有选出自己要送波特的生日礼物，事实上，他连自己究竟要不要赴这个约都还没做好打算。  
德拉科烦躁的揉着眼睛，他不想承认自己因为这一个小小的邀请已经好几天没睡好觉的事实，也不想在一群格兰芬多中引起骚动，更不想在战后以这样一个形象首次出现在公众视野……然而，在波特帮他在威森加摩面前作证，维护了他现在的自由身后，德拉科•马尔福算是正式欠了哈利•波特一个大大的人情，出于道义，他必须参加这次的聚会；另外……德拉科不想否认不知从什么时候起产生的对波特的感情，或许是大战中哈利将自己从火海中救出，或许是六年级时不经意间看到波特曾来医疗翼探望自己，或许是四年级时看到波特没有舞伴时自己的如释重负，还是……其实早在一年级时他在禁林保护自己时就开始了……？  
不能再想下去了！德拉科被自己的想法吓得打了个哆嗦，突然发现自己矫情的可怕。无论怎么样，他对自己说，出于道义或是出于感情，这个生日聚会都是非去不可的。  
现在的问题就是……生日礼物。  
其实，并不能说自己一点也没有准备，德拉科假设波特对魁地奇还是如同上学时候那样热衷，所以给他买了一套现在市面上顶好的飞天扫帚护理套装；德拉科假设波特或许喜欢有纪念意义的东西，所以他将自己一直佩戴的指环放置在精致的戒指盒里，小心的存放在自己长袍内侧的口袋里；德拉科假设波特喜欢真情实意的玩意，所以一张记载着修改了无数遍的情诗的羊皮纸安静的躺在书桌带锁的抽屉里，而纸上的内容德拉科早已烂熟于心。  
如果时间允许，他真想准备一百万个礼物，直到找到最好的那个。  
“该死的波特……”德拉科恨恨地念着，脑子里塞满了礼物的事，强迫着自己慢慢睡了过去。

德拉科最终还是出现在格里莫广场12号，一分钟不早，一分钟不迟。  
他检查了一遍躺在施了无痕伸展咒皮包中的飞天扫帚护理套装，又下意识的摸了摸长袍内侧口袋里的戒指盒，最后不情愿的在脑中回忆了一遍那首情诗……一切准备就绪后，他不轻不重的敲了敲门。  
开门的是赫敏•格兰杰。  
“哦，是你，德拉科。”褐发的女巫面带笑意，似乎是刚听完一个打趣的故事，她的态度十分友好，甚至直呼了德拉科的名字，并将他带入大厅，向正在享受时光的众人们介绍。  
赫敏的友好，在座所有格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇的欢迎都使聚会上唯一一个斯莱特林感到惊讶，并有些许的难堪。大战之后所有人变得宽容而友好，即使有波特帮自己辩护，德拉科也没想到自己这么快能重新被原谅和接受，或许内心深处，德拉科自己并没有接受自己曾经是个食死徒的事实。  
他尴尬的向众人点头示意，然后拿了一杯威士忌，坐在角落里，不希望引起任何的注意，事实也的确如此，并没有人拿奇怪的目光打量他，气氛还是像之前一样好，仿佛刚刚参加到生日聚会中的只是哈利一个普通的好友。德拉科抿了一口杯中的液体，开始静静看着屋内所有人的狂欢。  
他看到赫敏和罗恩幸福的依偎在一起随着音乐缓缓而舞；他看到韦斯莱双胞胎变出的魔法烟火正围绕房间奔腾呼啸；他看到卢娜•洛夫古德正喋喋不休地向纳威•隆巴顿讲述着什么，后者则饶有兴趣的听着，时不时吃一块餐桌上堆积如山的覆盆子饼干；他看到西里斯•布莱克揽住莱姆斯•卢平的肩膀，昔日的老友交谈正欢。扫视了一圈之后，他看见哈利•波特正在房间的另一边，目光穿过嬉闹的人群，望向自己。  
德拉科向救世主波特举杯示意，对方也做了同样的动作。  
如果能一直维持这样友好的关系……不可很好吗？德拉科这样想着，又饮了一口威士忌，打定主意将飞天扫帚护理套装送给哈利，他从角落的椅子上起来，提起黑色的皮包，准备穿过人群，将这份生日礼物送给哈利。  
可就在刚迈出脚步的霎那，他看到弗雷德和乔治•韦斯莱两人一左一右将哈利架起。  
“哈利，老伙计！”双胞胎二人你一言我一语。  
“我承认我们总是在你生日上搞破坏——”  
“但是你得知道——”  
“这次——”  
“我们还是会照样搞破坏！”  
“不过，这次的礼物——”  
“可以说是我和弗雷德送过的最棒的——”  
“无与伦比的——”  
“史无前例的——”  
“市面上最好的——”  
接着两人把一个精致的黑色箱子放到哈利面前。世间有那么多巧合，偏偏这对双胞胎选择了和德拉科一样的生日礼物……德拉科无力地看着和自己皮包里一模一样的崭新的飞天扫帚护理套装，真是见鬼。  
“生日快乐，哈利！”双胞胎齐声说到，接着众人也纷纷送上祝福。  
德拉科看着哈利被众人拥簇着，看着他开心的拥抱着每一个人，仿佛只有他德拉科•马尔福自己被隔绝在了这融洽的气氛外。接着他丧气地一挥魔杖，将那只黑色皮包变得消失不见，懊恼的走向洗手间，不想看到波特的笑脸。  
关上洗手间的门后，吵闹的声音变小了，德拉科用冷水冲了把脸，想让自己冷静下来。他理性的分析着，现在最标准的礼物已经送不成了，多谢了那一堆红毛小子，自己口袋里还有一只指环，脑袋里还有一首……情诗。剩下的两个礼物多少都有些暧昧和矫情，在不知道哈利的态度之前，他不知道这样的主动会不会让两人的关系变得更尴尬。  
“该死的。”  
他看着镜中的自己，小声的咒骂。自己越来越不像自己了，想当初马尔福曾经在乎过谁？现在竟然为了一个哈利•波特生生苦恼了这么久，德拉科觉得自己很受挫，这感觉让他想起了自己二年级时知道自己的魔法史考了个E时的心情，或许是自己太过完美主义？希望得到一些想得到的，而且……必须得是最好的。  
于是德拉科定了定神，捏了一下刚才一直放在口袋中的指环盒子。既然来了，礼物总是要送的，半途而废不是马尔福的作风。  
想清楚了之后，他调整好心情，走出了洗手间。门外是一条长长的走廊，正巧他看见哈利走过，便鼓起勇气叫住了脚步匆匆的哈利。  
“波特！”  
他将手伸向口袋，仅仅攥住那个盒子，手心微微冒汗，他向停住脚步的哈利快步走去。  
“德拉科。”哈利眼看着金发少年向自己走近，心里竟然一阵莫名的紧张。  
“我……”德拉科的话还未出口就被另一个爽朗的声音打断。  
“哈利，你在这！”西里斯•布莱克快步从走廊另一边走来，长袍被轻轻掀起向后翻滚着，黑色眼眸中闪烁着兴奋地光芒。  
“抱歉，小马尔福，我就和哈利说一句话。”他发现自己打扰了两个男孩的对话，不失礼貌地向德拉科点了一下头。于是金色少年只好退后一步，等待西里斯和哈利交谈完毕。  
“哈利，作为你的教父，我一直希望你可以拥有这个。”西里斯摊开手掌，一枚银色的指环安静的躺在他有些粗糙的手掌上。“这枚指环从我进入霍格沃茨就跟随着我，你父亲有一枚同样的，在不能见到彼此的日子里，我们用它联络。”西里斯似乎想到了过去的事情，宽慰的笑了。  
“我想让你拥有它，这对我来说很重要。”  
“谢谢，西里斯。对我来说也是。”哈利随即将指环戴在手上，并深情的拥抱了自己的教父。对方拍拍他的肩膀，对德拉科投以打扰的歉意目光，随后重新回到大厅与众人享受聚会的美好时光。  
哈利感激的目送西里斯，随后想起还有一个人正等着自己，他转向德拉科，对上他的目光，细心地察觉到事情的不对劲。  
“怎么了，德拉科？”  
“……没事。”  
德拉科简直不能相信，今天为什么所有人都要和自己过不去，先是韦斯莱，现在又是布莱克？在自己就要送出马尔福家族指环的时候？面对哈利关切的目光，他只能从牙根挤出没事二字，随后恨恨地经过哈利，走向大厅。  
德拉科再一次一个人在角落里喝着闷酒，一杯一杯的酒精让他的意识微微有些模糊，隐约中，他看到有人向他靠近。  
是赫敏•格兰杰。  
赫敏拖了把椅子坐在德拉科旁边，看着醉醺醺的他，突然感到有些怜悯。也许是女人的直觉，她总是能察觉出眼前这个少年和哈利之间微妙的关系，虽然并不知道他今天为什么而沮丧，但是和哈利一定有关是没错的了。可怜的马尔福。  
赫敏决定帮他一把。  
“你知道，哈利很开心你能来。”她突然开口说道。  
德拉科没有看她，还是一言不发，喝着酒。  
“不是我说你，这样未免也太幼稚了！”赫敏轻轻接过德拉科手中的酒杯，希望对方能把注意力放在自己的话上。“对自己无法控制的事物而感到恼怒是没有意义的，马尔福。”赫敏尖刻的指出，她几乎敢肯定德拉科只是在生气事情没有随着他顺心的方向发展，可这也没有办法。  
索性马尔福还并没有完全酒精冲昏头脑，即便没法立即调整心情，他也并不能否认赫敏话的合理性。自己的确没有理由生哈利的气，过生日受到礼物是正常的，也许今天真的是自己的运气不好。于是他轻轻叹了口气，把头转向赫敏，对方一脸关切的看着自己。  
“没错，格兰杰，谢谢。”  
“我假设马尔福先生给哈利准备了生日礼物？”赫敏松了口气，继续引导着德拉科。  
“事实上，格兰杰，出于很多因素，我准备的礼物都没办法送到了。”德拉科苦笑了一下，干巴巴的回复道。他又想起了自己最不愿意想起的情书，他从未打算真正向哈利诉说自己对他的情感。  
“看在梅林的份上，和他说说话，德拉科！”赫敏觉得自己的耐心要被德拉科的别扭磨没了，“我敢说哈利一定一直在找机会和你说话。”她实在不明白看起来在感情上挺成熟的马尔福现在怎么如此迟钝。  
德拉科迟疑的看着赫敏，好像自己从未正视过她一般，他也不记得在霍格沃茨总以书呆子形象出现的赫敏•格兰杰现在竟然操心起自己的感情问题，他有点感动，又有点难为情，过去的自己一定会让格兰杰滚远些，操心她自己的事情，但是现在……重新被接纳让德拉科没法不感恩每一个试图帮助过他的人，他觉得自己真的改变了，尽管自己并不喜欢如此。  
“你觉得我应该去找波特……？”德拉科忍了忍，没把这句话说成“你觉得我应该该去找波特表白？”  
“那是你自己的事情，德拉科。”赫敏点点头，“我已经说的很明白了。”  
德拉科开始认真考虑把自己那封情书上的话说给哈利听的可行性，但是酒精渐渐让他无法思考，赫敏的话加上酒精的作用将他心里对哈利的渴望燃成一片火海，此时的德拉科宁愿自己葬身火海。  
“其实我……”德拉科鼓起勇气，想对赫敏说出自己对哈利的感情并让她出出主意，他对赫敏产生了莫名的信任，就像跌落悬崖的旅者毫无保留的将自己托付给唯一的一根藤蔓。  
没有等德拉科话说完，餐桌前突然爆发出一阵响亮的喝彩声，打断了二人的对话。每个人都在起哄、鼓掌，发出阵阵喧闹声，德拉科顺着声音传来的方向看去，那景象让刚才还置身火海的他瞬间掉入万年冰窟：  
金妮•韦斯莱吻了哈利•波特。  
在崩溃前一秒德拉科看到喧闹的人群，看到金妮的红发，看到赫敏惊恐而充满怜悯的复杂表情，最终，在自己没做出任何出格的事之前，德拉科逃命似的离开大厅，踉踉跄跄的跑到二楼，疯狂的找到一个安全的房间毫不犹豫地冲了进去，随着房门的关闭，喧闹声戛然而止。  
大概过了五分钟，德拉科就这样一直倚着门，无声无息的滑坐在地上，不断回想着刚才看到的画面，那热情，那吵闹，那火焰分明是金妮•韦斯莱的红发将自己扼死在单恋的苦海。  
德拉科狠狠地擦了擦眼睛，心情仍然复杂。他慢慢起身，这才好好打量起这个房间的一切，似乎自己是在慌乱中闯入了雷古勒斯•布莱克的房间。  
出乎德拉科的意料，房间中竟然摆放着一架钢琴。  
几乎没有任何犹豫，德拉科坐在钢琴前，心中的情感太强太浓烈，他需要借助钢琴理性的抒发。  
闭上眼睛，他同濒死的人一般回忆起从前的一切，他想起哈利。  
从自己初次见他，到刚才他被人亲吻，想起他的伤疤，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的手指，他的欢笑，他的眼泪，他拒绝自己的友谊，他将自己从火海中救起，他用魔咒将自己击中，他在禁林把自己护在身后，他在飞天扫帚上驰骋，他在图书馆入睡，他对自己的微笑，他对自己的咒骂，他被摄魂怪击倒的虚弱，他释放出守护神的强大，他……  
德拉科将这感情宣泄在琴键上，没有丝毫的犹豫，他一直弹了下去。  
他被自己击倒在地，他将自己击倒在地，他躺在医疗翼中，自己躺在医疗翼中，他的抗争，他的冲动，他的激情，他的执着，他的勇敢，他直视自己的眼睛，他的眼里充满泪水，他……  
德拉科近乎疯狂的在脑中闪现哈利的一切，像一个病态的窥探狂一般打探着这个人的一切。琴声随着他的感情变得越来越激烈，德拉科的手指轻轻颤抖，眼泪也无声息地滑落。  
自己第一次遇见他的些许兴奋，自己对他与韦斯莱相处的厌恶，自己无法控制自己思念他的无力，自己在门后窥测的紧张，自己在黑暗时刻想起他的光明，自己对他的担忧，自己对他的爱……  
琴声停止，德拉科第一次正视自己对哈利的感情是爱，这个结果似乎早就应该明了，但是出于自己矜持从未真正被接受。这样就很好，他自己想着，最后记得是爱就很好。  
德拉科不知道哈利什么时候出现在自己身后，也不在知道他听到了多少，此时他的内心已经回归平静。弹完最后一个音符后他仍坐了许久，思索着该以怎样的姿态面对身后的哈利•波特。  
“很好听，它叫什么名字？”  
哈利的声音有些沙哑，像是很久没有说话之后被迫开口的无所适从。  
“Harry.”  
“嗯？”  
“曲子的名字是Harry。”德拉科转过身，平静的看着哈利。  
对方绿色的眸子一如既往的温柔，他似乎比从前高了，几乎和德拉科差不多了，他好像比战时健康了许多，他干净了许多，他的嘴唇更有血色了，他毫无顾忌的回望着德拉科，似乎有千言万语想要倾诉，却不开口。  
“送你的生日礼物，生日快乐。”  
短短的几秒对视让德拉科释怀了许多，他祝哈利快乐，并打定主意继续将自己对他的爱深埋在心，凡事留一个念想和退路，这点做马尔福的道理他还是没忘的。他打算敞开门，走下楼梯，走过大厅，穿过一段狭长的走廊，与众人道别，然后幻影移形回马尔福庄园。  
“德拉科。”  
离开房间之前他听到哈利的呼唤，转身之后看见他对自己露出笑脸，那种笑容是德拉科很久没见过的，他惊讶的发现哈利的嘴一开一合，甚至不等自己明白他话的意思，一阵甜蜜的眩晕就将他击中。  
“我喜欢你。”


End file.
